


Shameless

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't give Victor social media in the early hours of the morning, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rude Awakenings, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: He should have known, really. What sort of things he was getting himself into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello when was the last time i wrote for a new fandom? never? yuri on ice has me by the balls.
> 
> very short i know but i wanted to post something for yuri's b-day.... albeit i am now a day late but. reposted from my writing blog over on tumblr [here](http://seventhimpact.tumblr.com/post/152661252488/title-shameless-fandom-yuri-on-ice-rating)!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I am extremely excited to write more Yuri on Ice fic in the future ;3;

Victor was an oversharer.

He didn’t like keeping secrets, keeping things hidden, especially from the public eye. A single glance at his social profiles was enough to validate that. The way he posted was more like a private locked account rather than one with almost 400k followers. It’s like he kept forgetting he was famous.

Once, Yuuri overheard Victor’s PR yelling at him loudly over the phone, saying that he shouldn’t parade around all the times he was drunk like a show pony, flaunting it left and right. (Yuuri didn’t disagree, but wasn’t that a bit too harsh?)   
Victor learned his lesson—or seemed to, anyway.

So still foggy with sleep, the dulled light from his phone still making his eyes sting, the last thing Yuuri expected to find on his Twitter feed was a photo of himself. With Victor. In bed. Naked.

Immediately, Yuri dropped his phone in shock. Losing it somewhere within the bedsheets. He shot up, scrambling to find it, turn it off, burn the image from his mind. _No, no, no. This was just a dream. That wasn’t real, no of course not. Just a dream, just a dream. Wake up from this stupid nightmare and—_

His phone revealed itself with the sound of his text tone. It had somehow fallen between his headboard and the floor, flopped downwards like it was cowering in embarrassment, just as Yuuri was.  
The text was from Victor:

“Good morning, sleepyhead! ♥ Come downstairs for breakfast ( ˘ ³˘)”

Yuuri’s fingers twitched to reply with a ‘yes, of course, I’ll be right down’ but he had half a mind to stop himself. He unlocked his phone once more to be greeted by the photo of himself. He was still dead asleep, but Viktor was smiling into the camera with a peace sign, Yuuri’s glasses on the bridge of his nose. And… that was a hickey on his neck! One Yuuri left there!   
God, there were so many likes… He didn’t even want to scroll down to read the replies… he had to delete his twitter account immediately, disappear off the face of the planet and just go live in some dingy cabin in the forest. How could Victor have thought nothing of posting something like that?!

Horrified, once again, Yuuri threw his face into his pillows and yelled. Loudly.

How was he going to deal with this? It had hardly registered to himself that they were dating, let alone facing the courage to tell _the entire world_. Victor had promised to keep their relationship a secret until Yuuri felt comfortable enough announcing it.

His ringtone went off again—Victor probably, again. Probably wondering why he hadn’t received a reply already, or why he heard some kind of feral beast dying from upstairs. Victor didn’t particularly show it, but he was quite needy.

Biting down his nerves, Yuuri replied with a quick ‘okay’ and pulled himself out of bed.  
He had to talk to Victor about this, he couldn’t just let this slide. Sure, maybe if it wasn’t something as on-the-nose as a picture together, in bed, obviously not _clothed_ there would be some leeway. There was nothing denying the fact that they were together in a picture like that.   
How _embarrassing_ —

Yuuri nearly ran straight into Victor on his way down the stairs.

“Ah, about time, Yuuri!” Victor said. He had his hands on his hips and he wore a bright grin, as bright as the sun. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm.” He was too preoccupied to dance around this subject. He didn’t want to be _rude_ , but…   
“Have you been on Twitter lately?”

“Hm? Yeah, why… ah. Oh. Right.” Victor’s smile fell. He laughed nervously— he had this little laugh when he was nervous. Yuuri was smitten. “You saw that picture… huh.”

Suddenly, Victor was on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness.

“Forgive me, Yuuri! I didn’t mean to make you upset!” he pleaded. “I just wanted to try on your glasses.”

…  
Huh?

“That’s not the problem!” Yuuri exclaimed, covering his flushing face with his hands. “We… we were _naked_! People could see that!”

Victor blinked once, twice, then sprung into another grin. “Ah, well… you just looked so adorable, Yuuri! I couldn’t help myself!”

_Again_ , Yuuri gasped and collapsed to the floor, all red and flustered and embarrassed.

Victor had no shame. None at all.

But secretly— Yuuri liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank u very much for reading! Comments are always appreciated; I love knowing what you thought~


End file.
